regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Trapped (Part 2)
Trapped (Part 2) is an episode of Regular Show. Plot Severely injured but still surviving, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman must get out of the labyrinth. Transcript *'(The episode starts where it left off) *'Cartman': Now we're lost! *'Kyle': Here they come. *(A bunch of monsters approached) *'Stan': About time i want to see some real action, oh yeah! *(The trio finds some guns, and they shoot out gunfire on the monsters. The creatures are killed) *'Kyle': Here's more of them. *(Several more monsters approached, the trio were out of ammo, suddenly, a rabbid like commander purple fur, and missing tooth shoot out laser beams from his laser at a few monsters) *'Rabbid commander': This way heroes. *'Kyle': What in the world? *'Stan': We have no choice, com on. *(The boys got with the commander as he locked the metal door since it closed) *(Scene switches to somewhere in the labyrinth, the commander led the boys to a door) *'Stan': Where are you taking us rabbid, why did ya rescue us back there? *'Rabbid commander': No time for that heroes, just follow. (Goes to the control panel) *'Cartman': I am not sure if we can trust him with those monsters. *'Kyle': Speaking of monsters, what kind are those when they attacked us in the center. *'Rabbid commander': Remember that video you guys watched? The name of these monsters is not found yet. *'???': Hey Commander Mac, (revealed himself to be a furless head rabbid officer as he got through a metal door when it opens) did you got some more survivors. *'Mac': Yeah, Lange, but this one's a little disappointing. *'Lange': (sigh) It had to be one of those heroes. Fine we can team up for now. *'Cartman': I didn't know that commander who save us was named Mac. *'Kyle': Are you guys villains, or retired villains? *'Lange': Well we are villains, but we have to work this out together for now. First i would like you to meet the rest of my men. (Leds the boys) This is Franced (Points to a light green rabbid with a fur like mohawk) this is Hap (points to a red one with gold sholder pats and a helmet), this is Daow (points to a orange furred rabbid with a cast on the half of the head, except that didn;t cover part of the mouth) and this is Ridy (points to a brown rabbid with lots of fur). *'Cartman': Man if Kenny was revived quickly, he might have seen you guys. *'Mac': Hopefully, because we feel disappoint for a failure to test him. *'Stan': You guys don't look like you wanted to be villains. *'Lange': We tried to be, for to impress the lords, since you aren't the only who you fought with the creepy creatures of the Wedref King. *'Cartman': The Wedref King. *'Franced': We may not know what he is too, but we did know is that he was burried on the ground the whole time. *'Kyle': Yeah. Listen, this fat guy (points to Cartman) took us into this labyrinth. *'Mac': Well Zim, Gumball, and Nate knew that Labyrinth has turned to forbidden, but what the two of them didn't know that this became a infected area with creatures. *'Stan': Since when did you build it before you find out the Wedref King was builded. *'Lange': Well a few days ago, we build up a empire labyrinth, like this one, so we can be able to test on stuff, we choose Kenny as our test specimen. But all of the sudden, whenever we accidently spilled some of our experminets, they somehow accidently woked up the Wedref King's minions, making them revived and summon the ones to be revived from time, dimension, or planet. Even the lords didn't know the Wedref King was buried here. *'Ridy': We were lucky to survive, we manage to escape and the rest of the scientists manage to be killed. *'Daow': It was horrible, those pile of filth creatures almost made us wet ourselfs. *'Lange': After the lords find out we have survived. Barranco said he was worried, he even told me he was about to rescue us, but i refuse and said that he would get killed, since i didn't want the first lord to be killed, even the rest of the lords didn't want to go out there too. *'Kyle': Why did you choose Kenny? *'Hap': Well, we learned he was once an undead fresh eating zombie once, so we were thinking to make him become a rabbid version of a monster. Which the rest of us are rabbids, except for you 4th graders. *'Cartman': How did you know we were 4th graders. *'Mac': Ha! The computer of history never lies. *(The whole gang laughed except for the boys) *'Kyle': I feel so spoiled now. *'Stan': Do you guys even know the way out? *'Lange': here's one thing we might find out. *(At the map area, the gang approached) *'Mac': I should be able to activate the map right now. *(The machine shows a holograb of the labyrinth, beneath it was a worm like scale snake crown) *'Lange': I guess this might have been what the Wedref King looks like any way, this is the map that shows the whole levels in there. *'Cartman': Wow, this place is huge. *'Stan': A labyrinth IS huge, dumbass! *'Cartman': What i ment was very very huge. *'Lange': Yes, and it is very easy to get lost in here. Those 3 marks from outside of the labyrinth are the ones who been waiting for ya, perhaps i should put it on holographic camera. (Presses the button) *'Empire Computer': Camera on holographic recording activated. (Shows a hologram screen of Zim, Gumball, and Nate) *'Zim (Hologram)': We have been waiting here for 2 hours now. *'Gumball (Hologram)': Maybe they are dead, they haven't come back since eariler. *'Nate (Hologram)': Com on, lets go, i will miss those boys. *(The trio went away. sad music plays) *'Cartman': Why does it have to be sad, now those guys assumed us dead. (Cries) *'Lange': (Signs and pats Cartman) We are sorry for your loss of the abadoning of believing you dead. *'Daow': This makes me worried about the Empire leaders believed us dead too. *'Ridy': Calm down Daow, i am sure we can escape somehow. *'Kyle': Set us a waypoint to the exit. *'Hap': First we need to self destruct this labyrinth somehow and it is at the ground where the Wedref King is. There is an elevator by the way. Some of us has to split up to deal to self destruct. *'Lange': Mac, Cartman, Daow, and Ridy, you'll be the ones in the underground. *'Mac': Looks like your with us Eric. *'Lange': The rest will come with me. *'Kyle': Hope you'll be fine, fatass. *'Cartman': F**k off, Jew. *'Daow': Let's do this. *(The two part of the gang split up) *(Subtitle: At the underground) *(Mac, Cartman, Daow, and Ridy approached) *'Cartman': We are finally here, are you sure this is it. *'Ridy': According to this, the self destruct generator should be right there. (Points to the generator) *Mac: Never mind the generator, what about the Wedref King? (Scene moves to the Wedref King as he was sleeping) *'Daow': If we dare to wake him up, we might be doomed! *'Mac': Calm down, the Wedref King's minions can not be allowed to kill all of heroes and badguys like us empire. *(The Wedref King awakens) *'Cartman': Um dude, I think he heard you. *'Wedref King': HOW DARE YOU PLANNING TO SELF DESTRUCT TO KILL ME, THE WEDREF KING, AND MY MINIONS!? *'Daow': We are so doomed. *'Ridy': Me and daow will distract him for you while you prepare the self destruct generator. *'Cartman': Right! *(Ridy and Daow are firing laser beams at the Wedref King) *'Cartman': Do you know how this works? *'Mac': Yes I do. (Presses the controls of the S.D. generator) *'Wedref King': Do you think you fools can kill me, I think not! (Eats and devours Ridy and Daow to death) *'Mac': Looks like we lost two men on ourselves. There. I got the self destruct ready, now get to the elevator without me. *'Cartman': (Goes to the elevator) You're sacrificing yourself? *'Mac': To deal with this creature! *'Empire Computer': 10 seconds till exploding. *'Cartman': Well, I guess it's goodbye forever. (Activates the elevator by going up) *'Mac': Look wise Eric. *'Wedref King': Do you really think that can kill me!? *(The generator explodes, killing Mac and the W.K both) *(Subtitle: 1 minute and 43 seconds eariler) *(Scene shows the rest at the door) *'Lange': Dang, the door seems to be locked, i guess those creatures manage to lock it to prevent us from getting out. *'Franced': Allow me to hack the lock. *'Hap': Stan, before we get out, we wanted to remind you that we are still villains and your enemies, but we would be thankful to get out. *'Kyle': Yeah. The labyrinth is already exploding. *'Hap': But it didn't even self destruct yet. *'Lange': This is strange, the data said that the others went to their and started to explore, if they activate the self destruct generator, wouldn't that be possible to let them die, just like what ever happen to Kenny and our Empire scientist rabbids. *'Hap': Okay, I unlocked the door. (Opens the door to see the front empty) I guess the trio that are outside must be already far away by now. Besides, its too far away for the Park heroes to hear, they can only hear it if they somehow here the Labyrinth's defeat, fall and its destruction of terror, that also contains death. *'Franced': Thank glade we manage to- *(An offscene explosen rumbles, making the gang collapse, as it stops, the labyrinth was collasping, several monsters approached) *'Lange': You boys, let us sacrafise ourselves, so you boys can be safe. *'Stan':(Got out of the door) But what about Cartman!? *'Lange': Never mind about Eric, it is time for me and my crew to go to the underworld. (Closes the door) *'Lange, Franced, and Hap': Hades, we are ready for you. *(The whole labyrinth explodes, an elevator crashed down, releasing Cartman) *'Cartman': I guess Lange and the rest are killed too huh? *'Stan': Even though they hated us and we hated them when they were still bad guys and empire members, but they did sacrifice to save good and bad forces. *(The whole park gang arrived) *'All': STAN! KYLE! CARTMAN! YOUR OKAY! *'Mordecai': We just say an explosion and figured that you might have survive. *'Stan': Take us to the hospital, instead of giving a speech. *'Kenny': (Walks in) Mph mhd mhi mhss? (Translation: "What did I miss?") *(End of Trapped (Part 2)) Trivia *Lange and his gang first and last appeared in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers